bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doom in the Gloom
The Doom in the Gloom is the nineteenth episode of the eighth season of Bones. Summary When the Jeffersonian team investigates the death of a former Marine sergeant whose remains were found burned to a crisp, they discover that she was discharged after a fist fight with another Marine. When Booth and Sweets go to question the other Marine involved in the altercation, they learn that Deanna was obsessed with the idea of the apocalypse, which leads the team to a following of doomsday preppers who become key suspects in her death. Meanwhile, Sweets thinks he has landed his dream apartment but Brennan and Booth are not convinced that he will actually move out. Synopsis A woman swims into consciousness inside a ramshackle shed. Her neck is bloody. She opens the door to exit ... and is blow backward by flames. Meanwhile, Sweets gets a call about an apartment in Georgetown. The young man might finally be moving out of Bones and Booth's place. Booth then gets a call: there's a body in a shed that needs investigating. B&B arrive at the scene and Booth notices that there is charred ammunition all over the place. The team takes the remains back to the Jeffersonian, where Daisy asks Bones if Sweets really is moving out. Camille identifies the victim as ex military. Sweets notes that the victim had a pattern of aggressive behavior and was reprimanded for her behavior while in the military. In fact, she was kicked out of the Marines for fighting with a fellow soldier named Carlene. Back at the lab, Hodgins tests a kind of ammunition called "dragon's breath" that essentially shoots flame. "The shot that killed the victim also started the fire," Daisy notes. Later, Bones and Sweets interviews Carlene, who explains that the victim was a survivalist who believed that society would soon collapse. Carlene regretted fighting with the victim and was trying to reconcile. Bones, meanwhile, finds wounds on the victim's leg consistent with munitions used during the Civil War. "I believe we are looking at an injury from a cannonball," Bones says. Sounds surprising, but Hodgins finds a cannonball maker in the shed, so the victim was apparently crafting her own. The team then finds a doctor who goes by the name "Dr. Apocalypse," who also makes cannonballs and preaches online about the impending end of days. So Booth brings an FBI SWAT team to the good doctor's vast farm -- and discovers various booby traps along with a hatch in the ground. Booth blows up the hatch to reveal ... goats and chickens. Eventually, Dr. Apocalypse emerges from the hatch along with a few others. Later, Dr. Apocalypse admits that he was around when the victim was accidentally shot in the leg with a cannonball. He says it gave the group of "preppers" an opportunity to practice their trauma care. Suspicions quickly turn to the group. "Are any of these people crazy enough to kill?" Booth asks. Sweets says yes -- to all of them. Later, Sweets and Daisy have a moment together. "It makes no sense we couldn't make a go of it," she says. Sweets quickly changes the subject ... and then Daisy finds an additional mark on the body. It's a puncture wound on the victim's clavicle consistent with a needle. Was the victim injected with some kind of drug? It would appear so. And a check of the materials seized from the group's underground bunker reveals a substance used by veterinarians to subdue animals. Angela then uses a digital simulation to "walk" through the bunker and discovers a hidden escape hatch. But with the bunker buried under six feet of dirt, how did the killer get in and out? It's another dead end. Later, Booth figures out that the flame was set by a booby trap triggered when the victim opened the door inside the shed. Booth then interviews prepper Milo, who explains that he taught fellow member Delores, wife of Dr. Apocalypse, how to make booby traps. He also says that Delores isn't exactly a clean person and there might be residue of the booby trap on her hands. Sure enough, Bones finds explosive residue. Delores admits that the victim had slept with her husband and was far too aggressive to be part of the survivalist group. "The world is going to end because of people like her!" Delores says. Case closed. Sweets then packs his bags and tells Booth and Bones that he is finally leaving. Bones admits that she wasn't happy when Sweets moved in, but she is now very unhappy to see him go. B&B are going to miss the head doctor. It's an emotional farewell ... almost as if they're saying goodbye to a child. Particularly as Sweets' new roommates - two attractive young women - mistake Booth and Bones for his parents. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the week *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Carlene Blayney - Gloria Garayua *Dr. Fred Dumaski - J.D. Walsh *Delores Dumaski - Rona Benson *Milo Mills - Wilmer Calderon *Survivalist - Joe Williamson *Chrissie - Nishi Munshi *Janet - Tiffany Brouwer *FBI SWAT Guy - James Ferris *Deanna Barbieri - Mandy Kowalski Featured Music * 'Freight Train' by Sara Jackson-Holman Notes * TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 8